Bright Lights
by deja'vu88
Summary: Dean always said that people were crazy. What will happen when Sam is kidnapped and forced to do things that the boys couldn't even imagine? Can Dean save Sam before he falls victim to the darkness?
1. I've Lived This Life Before

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction story so I would love any reviews the good and the bad…. other than that I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural nor do I own Sam, Dean or the Impala.**

**Warning: It may get a little darker as the story progresses**

**Summary: Dean always said people were just crazy. What will happen when Sam is kidnapped and made to do thing the boys couldn't even imagine? Can Dean save Sam before he succumbs to the darkness?**

**Chapter One -**

**I've lived this life before**

_I'm trying to be somebody,_

_I'm not trying to be somebody else._

_This life is mine I'm living,_

_Don't you know me I won't ever let you down?_

_Be Somebody - Three Doors Down_

"Sammy, I'm not going to have this argument with you again!" Dean raved "We've been over this a thousand times you are not going to turn into something evil, besides you've got your sexy, charming older brother to look out for you…. for now at least."

"Dean, you know that's not funny you're not going to die, how can you say that I'm all '_me_' when you don't know for sure." Sam retorted. "Besides you don't know what the supernatural world has in store for me, I mean what, am I supposed to lead some army? Am I still going to go dark side?

Dean huffed in annoyance. It seems that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince Sam that he wasn't evil and quite frankly he was sick of having this same argument, it was like living in a perpetual state of deja' vu and he was tired of it.

So he did the only thing he could think of to get Sam off his back.

"Listen Sammy, Yellow Eyes is dead; your visions are gone and no supernatural army is coming to claim you so I figure as long as I'm here, you, my brother have nothing to worry about, except what you're planning on getting us for dinner cause I'm starving!" Dean hoped that would satisfy Sam until tomorrow or whenever he felt like having another Sammy-whump-fest.

Sam couldn't believe Dean. Every time he tried to engage in a serious conversation about something he was shut down or laughed off. Every time he tried talking about the deal with the crossroads demon, Dean brushed him off like it wasn't important. And every time he tried talking to Dean about the whole 'him being evil thing' Dean totally shut him down. How could he be there for Dean and save him if he couldn't even talk to him about the things that mattered most?

He couldn't do this much longer; pretend that he wasn't crumbling under the weight of the crossroad deal. He couldn't pretend that he was sleeping at night or pretend he wasn't having nightmares. So he just shrugged at Dean, picked up his coat and walked out of the motel room to cool off and get Dean some food.

Dean didn't want things to be like this between him and Sam but lately they just couldn't agree on anything. So when Sam didn't argue back to Dean's earlier crack about food he was a little concerned. Then when Sam had picked up his coat and headed for the door he became officially worried.

Sam didn't think Dean knew but he did. He knew that Sam wasn't sleeping at night constantly plagued with nightmares. He knew that the kid looked like anorexic death warmed up all of the time because he no longer ate. He would fix this, after all he was the big brother, it was his job to look after Sammy and if it was the last thing he did he would fix Sam and make sure he was happy before the hell hounds came to claim him.

Now that Sam thought about it Dean was an asshole. There was no other word for a person who didn't let their brother drive their car when it was freezing outside. He rubbed his hands together before pulling his jacket tighter around him in a futile attempt to keep the cold at bay.

At least there weren't many people around because of the weather, because he could not deal with anyone right now; he was tired and freezing.

He was so tired and freezing that he didn't notice the streets grow darker, he didn't notice the van which had been trailing him nor did he notice when it came to an abrupt halt behind him. The last thing he remembered before the putrid stench of chloroform was thinking that maybe he wouldn't even be around to save Dean from his deal, after that it went black.

**I will update ASAP…. Please review I'm an amateur!**


	2. Demons Live On Earth

**Thankyou so much for the reviews they absolutely made my day! Anyway heres Chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural nor do I own Sam, Dean or the Impala.**

**Warning: It may get a little darker as the story progresses**

**Summary: Dean always said people were just crazy. What will happen when Sam is kidnapped and made to do thing the boys couldn't even imagine? Can Dean save Sam before he succumbs to the darkness?**

**Chapter Two**

**Demons live on Earth.**

"_I woke up to the real life,_

_And I realised it's not worth running from anymore._

_When there was nowhere left to hide,_

_I found out that nothings real and I wont stop now,_

_Until I find a better part of me."_

_The Real Life – Three Doors Down_

Dean could pretty much sum up his feelings right now in one word. Guilty. He was currently berating himself for a number of things actually. Firstly it was his inability to engage in a 'chick flick' moment. _"Watch out for Sammy"_ these words played over in his head as he thought about what an asshole he'd been.

Christ the kid had only wanted to express his feelings and what did Dean do; he once again changed the topic because he couldn't stand to even contemplate what might happen to Sam when he was dead. In retrospect he was probably the reason Sam didn't sleep or eat the guy did after all have this ability to put the blame on himself for everything that went wrong. Dean was sitting on the motel room bed cursing himself for not having gone after Sam even if it meant he had to do the whole 'sharing and caring thing'. Surely he could have even put aside his no touching policy for one night.

"Shit!" he thought to himself as the sun began to set and the cool Wisconsin weather began creeping in on him. He didn't even give the poor kid his car; once again another bang up big brother job by Dean Winchester. As much as the thought of anyone besides himself driving the Impala unnerved him it was fucking freezing.

It had been 2 hours since Sam had gone to get food and Dean had just switched in to full on big brother mode. He knew for a fact that it was a 15 minute walk to the burger joint up the road. He also knew for a fact that no matter how pissed Sam was he would not make Dean worry like this. As Dean dialled Sam's number for about the twentieth time in ten minutes he couldn't help but pace as he recalled the defeated look in Sam's eyes as he walked out the motel.

"_Hi it's Sam here sorry I'm not able to answer your call leave a message and I'll call you back…__" _

"Fuck!" Dean said to himself. When I find him I'm going kick his ass. Then I'm definitely going to apologise, Dean thought to himself as he raced out of the motel slamming the door behind him.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

It's amazing how limited ones vocabulary becomes in times of crisis. So much so that the only word Sam Winchester could think of when he awakened tied to a chair was "Fuck."

His head was killing him and when he swallowed he could still taste the remnants of chloroform on his tongue. So far as he could tell though, he seemed to be alright. Sure he couldn't move his head too fast because he was sure that the floor wasn't supposed to move like a water bed and he was pretty certain that he would have fantastic rope burns, but on the hole he may just be able to get out of this one. Failing that, he knew Dean would find… him his big brother always did.

He moved his head around slowly trying to take in his surroundings. He winced at the movement, god he had a killer headache. It was dark but the room did appear to be some sort of very large house or mansion. The chair he was tied to sat in the middle of a huge room surrounded by various pieces of furniture and pictures on the wall. "Hmmm… Odd." he thought to himself judging by the location he was in he could rule out a number of supernatural creatures.

His thoughts were racing back to Dean. He had left the motel on such bad terms and now he was tied to a chair in some lunatic's mansion or whatever, with only has seven months left to save Dean. He wasn't scared, he was just downright angry. He was sick of every sick and twisted supernatural being trying to kill them. He was angry because he didn't have time for this bullshit. He didn't have to sleep let alone be kidnapped by something which was only wasting precious days that Dean did not have.

When he finally heard movement in what appeared to be the kitchen he prepared himself for what he was about to face. His head was killing him and he was still freezing but he had to know what he was up against. So you can imagine his shock when a middle aged man walked in the room; his eyes weren't black, nor were they silver or yellow for that matter. He didn't wear a cloak or robe. He wasn't sporting an unusually large set of teeth or claws. He didn't even have a weapon. For the second time that night Sam's vocabulary failed him.

"Fuck….. It's only a person." he whispered to himself

The smallest tweak of fear had been evoked in him. Suddenly his experience with the Bender's came rushing back. He wasn't going to show that he was scared but Dean's words echoed in his head as the man stopped in front of him.

"_Demons I get. People are just crazy!"_

Sam finally got a good look at the man as he bent down in front of Sam. His teeth although human were frightening, they were yellow, stained and had obviously seen better days. He was a larger man probably about six feet with one of those stomachs which screamed alcoholic and a chest which suggested he didn't value exercise. He reeked of beer and cigarettes, the pocket of his button up shirt sporting a packet of Marlboros and a lighter. He leaned into Sam until his cod blue eyes met Sam's hazel ones.

"Howdy, Sam. How you doing? I trust you haven't been treated too poorly?" The man said sarcastically a smug grin plastered to his face.

"What do you want with me asshole?" Sam spat back at him.

"Well there's no need to be rude." the man replied "What I want from you is simple; compliance."

"Well I guess you can go and screw yourself then because the only thing you'll get from me is a new hole to breathe out of." Sam yelled back at the man. He was actually starting to get a little scared now. I mean what the fuck does that even mean? "compliance". Keep it together Sam thought to himself as he struggled against the bond which held his wrists.

"Now Sammy, I've been watching you for a week now. And I have to say that I like what I am seeing." the man calmly said.

Great Sam thought to himself he's gone and got himself kidnapped by some bloke who was obviously a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

"By the way." the man spoke "My name is Ian and I am in the business of recruitment as some may call it. That was your first and last chance at defiance as far as things go here, you answer back to me again like that and you'll be begging you were never born."

"You're out of you mind if you think I'm staying here any longer than what it takes for you to either cut me free and let me go or until my brother comes and puts a bullet between your eyes." Sam laughed at the man.

Ian or whatever the man was called didn't even flinch at his words which made him officially enter the panic mode. In fact Sam was completely thrown off when he heard him laughing.

"I warned you." Ian said menacingly as he reached into his back pocket of his pants. Sam's eyes went wide went he pulled out a case to which he opened and removed a syringe.

As he flicked the needle and once again bent down to look straight into Sam's eyes he showed a true emptiness and vicious cruelty in his eyes.

"No… no please!" Sam whispered as his sleeve was rolled up and an appropriate vein found.

"Don't worry lad this is the easy part" Ian sneered as he plunged the contents into Sam's blood stream causing his eyes to roll up in his head and his chin slump forward onto his chest.

**Hey, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter…. more on the way soon. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**BTW: The songs I am using are from Three Doors downs latest album 'Seventeen Days' its so awesome and I thought it fit my story perfectly. **


	3. Because I'm Going to Wake up Soon

Chapter Three

**I am so sorry. I didn't want to be one of those people who only updated once a blue moon but I've been freaking swamped lately… enough of the excuses heres chapter three, hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural nor do I own Sam, Dean or the Impala.**

**Summary: Dean always said people were just crazy. What will happen when Sam is kidnapped and made to do thing the boys couldn't even imagine? Can Dean save Sam before he succumbs to the darkness?**

Chapter Three

Because I'm Going to Wake up Soon

"_I hope you're doing fine out there without me,_

_Cause I'm not doing so good without you._

_The things you thought you'd never know about me,_

_Were the things I guess you always understood."_

_(Here by me – Three Doors Down)_

He thought maybe there had been something before the haze, but right now he couldn't be sure.

Sam Winchester woke again in the foreign surroundings with (if possible) an even bigger headache than before.

"Rise and shine princess!"

Oh fucking hell… Ian was back. Couldn't the guy just get the hint that pretty soon he'd be six feet under.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when Ian dragged a small metal table to where he was bound to the chair. On it held various instruments which left nothing to the imagination, still caked in blood Sam immediately understood what they were going to be used for.

"What are you doing?" he asked panicked.

"Well Sammy it seems that in order to use you for, lets say money making purposes, I'm going to have to rid you of the notion that big bro is coming to rescue you, we can't have you clinging to the idea that he actually gives a shit about your pathetic ass. In fact with you gone maybe he'll actually be able to get some real work done."

Sam's breath began to hitch as he began to connect the dots, which was considerably more difficult with all these cobwebs floating around in his head.

"In order to do this we're going to get you acquainted with my friends here." Ian snickered gesturing toward the table of implements.

"All right then." he said lovingly picking up the pliers "Let's begin…"

He screamed, and screamed and when he thought that maybe a small part of his body was not in pain; he screamed some more.

Ian would come back for more every time as if removing four of his fingernails wasn't enough, as if bringing a hammer down on his wrists and knees wasn't enough and as if the lethal concoction that was injected into his blood stream lighting his insides on fire was simply not enough.

"Please… stop" Sam whispered through clenched teeth, trying so desperately to detach himself from the pain, but failing miserably.

"You like that Sammy?" Ian snickered as sliced another deep gash into Sam's abdomen. He pulled the knife up to inspect in trailing his finger along the blood, concentrating on it, relishing in it.

It was at this point, bleeding and in pain that Sam Winchester; defender of innocents slayer of evil passed out at the hands of a mere human being. Now that he thought about it though; humans were the worst kind of evil.

Dean had been to the burger joint down the road and no one had seen Sam.

Despite having given some guy a black eye and having made some acne ridden teenager piss his pants Sam's whereabouts remained unknown and quite frankly it scared the fuck out of him.

He was now driving around aimlessly looking for Sam or some indication of a struggle… anything really.

So far however, there had been no luck. It was getting darker and if possible it was getting colder – still he couldn't give up, it something had Sam he would make sure that it never saw the daylight again.

The truth was though, right now he'd be willing to set aside his desire for revenge to have Sam riding shotgun next to him, typing furiously away on his laptop.

"Where the fuck is he?" he whispered to himself as he arrived back at the room five hours later.

He couldn't do this by himself. He couldn't face this empty desolation of not having Sam with him any more. He had no idea where to start and as reluctant as he was to ask for help; he needed it. Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sat down on the bed. Typing Bobby's number in he sighed and waited for his friend to answer.

"Hello?" the familiar voice on the other end enquired.

"Hey Bobby…. it's Dean." Dean said trying not to sound too defeated.

Bobby could hear the grief in the younger hunter's voice and the fact that it was Dean who had called him instead of Sam screamed trouble.

"What's happened? Where's Sam?"

**TBC…**

**Next chapter coming soon…**

**Please review**


End file.
